EAW Territorial Invasion (2017)
Background Territorial Invasion features professional wrestling matches with varying storylines from the brands of Elite Answers Wrestling with the elitists of its respective brands, Dynasty, Showdown, and Voltage. After retaining the EAW World Heavyweight Championship at Pain for Pride X, Jamie O'Hara would be drafted to Voltage in a result of the EAW Draft as one of the sweeping changes that were made for the new season. With the new Voltage General Manager Kenny Drake forced to make a decision towards who would challenge for the championship with a myriad of contenders to deliberate upon, Drake would decide that the championship opportunity would be rewarded towards Cameron Ella Ava. After the decision was made and the two would meet in the middle of the ring to discuss their eventual title match at Territorial Invasion, the two would have a slight lover's quarrel as Jamie O'Hara would make note that he would destroy what they had if it meant keeping the World Heavyweight Championship in his possession, with Cameron Ella Ava responding in kind with the famous "All's Fair in Love and War" phrase. On a special episode of Dynasty at Lisbon, The Pizza Boy and Scott Oasis would meet in the main event for the EAW Answers World Championship. After Pizza Boy would retain and StarrStan would land an Olympic Slam on Sebastian Monroe due to his constant interference, Monroe would challenge StarrStan to a match at Territorial Invasion where the winner would have total control of Dynasty with the loser forced to relinquish their title of General Manager. StarrStan would accept the terms and the match would be made. Met with recent failures at the Pain for Pride X event, Aren Mstislav and TLA both desired to change their direction in regards of chasing the EAW World Heavyweight Championship. After a failed tag team match against Jamie O'Hara and Cameron Ella Ava along with not being chosen to compete for the championship at Territorial Invasion, Aren would rush to the office of the newly-appointed Voltage General Manager Kenny Drake and demand to be added into the EAW World Heavyweight Championship Match between Jamie O'Hara and Cameron Ella Ava. Kenny would deny Aren the chance to be involved into the match, but would instead give him the opportunity to have one of his own, as he would announce that he would put him against TLA in an "I Quit" Match for the right to challenge the EAW World Heavyweight Champion. During this, TLA would be competing against Finnegan Wakefield that would result in him being victorious. After a long hiatus from EAW and the ring, Carlos Rosso would return to the brand of Voltage and instantly mark Keelan Cetinich as his target for his return. After being made into a target by Carlos, Keelan would meet with Carlos for dinner to discuss a way to settle this rivalry between the two of them. Carlos would suggest the 4-on-4 Ironman Tag Team Match to keep within the spirit of Territorial Invasion. Without much hesitation from him, Keelan would express his pleasure to take the match and agreed to the terms, not shortly before his head would be smashed into a car window courtesy of Carlos Rosso. Matches Category:Elite Answers Wrestling Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2017